The Girl Who Saved Sesshoumaru
by annonmaru
Summary: When Sesshoumaru becomes crippled by a poison created to kill him it's up to Kagome to save his soul!


**The Girl Who Saved Sesshoumaru**

_Written by annonmaru_

"Foolish girl, Tensaiga will save my life even if I should die." Sesshoumaru said in his anger as a glow settled about her hands. He felt the poison being purified from him, but could tell it was taking its toll on her body. That, however, was of no concern to him. He simply did not want her touching him.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped. Here she was trying to save his life to repay a debt and he was as cold as ever. How his companions ever beared to be in his company she didn't know. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tensaiga decided _not_ to revive you." Not a second later she thought, 'He should be grateful that I even offered to help!'

Kagome was too upset to care about how Sesshoumaru might react, but quickly changed her mind when the InuYokai sat up and grabbed her by the shirt. The sudden movement sent a wave of pain coursing through him, causing him to turn paler than he already was. At the sound of approaching footsteps Sesshoumaru released Kagome to hold the makeshirt bandage around his abdomen instead. The poison in his body had stunted his regeneration and the wound was slow to heal.

Jacken gasped in shocked horror. "Insolent human! How dare yo-_GWACK_!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried as she burst into the room. In her haste to get to Sesshoumaru she had stepped on Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." Grievous tears spilled down the girl's face as she fell to her lord's side, realising she may lose someone dear to her again. Even she could tell that the poison had taken a great effect on Sesshoumaru just by looking at him. She had heard the Yokai say with his very own words that Sesshoumaru would die from it.

"Rin, do not cry." Sesshoumaru commanded in his usual demeanor, but made no fuss when her tears continued to fall. She was wiping at her eyes and he could tell that she was trying.

"Please don't die, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin pleaded.

"Impossible!" Jacken protested waveringly against the childish statement as he drew near, fighting to keep his own faith in his lord's abilities. "Lord Sesshoumaru would never die by the hands of such a lowly yokai!"

Proud as he was, Sesshoumaru had never suffered Rin to see an act of death if he could help it and now was no exception. The girl had seen enough in the past few days. The closer Sesshoumaru drew to death he found it increasingly hard to keep his mind focused, his vision blurred and darkening. At the InuYokai's side Tensaiga pulsed and its aura softly surrounded it. Kagome squeaked when faint, small monstrous looking people appeared about Sesshoumaru and scooted back, drawing Rin away with her. That earned her a pondrous stare from the InuYokai.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked in alarm.

"There are little people all around Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You can see hell's messengers?" Jaken looked back to his lord, now clearly concerned as the tension of the moment mounted. 'He will surely die if he does not use Tensaiga now...' The toad thought in a near panic.

Sesshoumaru was also surprised by Kagome's insight, but it did not show. She was far more skilled as a priestess than he had previously thought. Her holy arrows and purrifying powers were useful and the ability to sense the Shikon jewel had been the only thing to set her apart from other priestesses. Now she could also see hell's messengers?

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as hell's messengers began to pull at him, beckoning for his soul to leave his body. The InuYokai's appearace grew feral as he fought to keep his soul, to guide his hand to Tensaiga - but he could not. The poison had marred his movement.

"It can't be!" Jaken lamented, causing Rin to burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please don't go!" The girl said as she ran to the InuYokai.

Kagome sprang to her feet. She had to do something! Seeing her last arrow by her bow she quickly retrieved it, then turned on hell's messengers. "Go back to hell!" The arrow went right through the thing. 'It didn't work?' The creature only leered at her, then continued its task.

"Ten...saiga..."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Was he telling her to use it? Not waiting for a confirmation she grabbed the sword from its sheath. "Back away from him, Rin." She said in warning. The child obeyed. A pulse radiated through her being as Tensaiga's glow grew more pronounced. 'I can see hell's messengers clearly.' She thought, then swung at them without another moment's hesitation. "Get off him!"

The creatures screamed as they died, fading away. Sesshoumaru began to collapse and Kagome relinquished the blade to fall to her knees, catching him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin and Jacken said as they ran over, eagerly checking after his wellbeing.

Together, Kagome and Rin lay the InuYokai on his back. The child bent her head down to press her ear over his heart. It was still beating. "He's alive!" Rin chimed.

"Master Sesshoumaru..." Jacken wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, immensely relieved.

Kagome sighed in relief. Finally, it was over.

0000

All Character Rights Copyright Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
